


Christmas Memories

by msgilliana



Category: Sex Education - Fandom
Genre: 25 days of ficmas, F/M, Memories, Pregnancy, Reminiscing, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: 25 Days of Ficmas Day 12: Reminisce
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: bisexualreina and msgilliana’s 25 days of ficmas





	Christmas Memories

**Author's Note:**

> It’s about time I wrote a Jeankob fic for Ficmas!

“Mum, where are the ornaments for the tree?” Otis called out.

“In the baby’s room,” Jean answered from her office. 

_The baby’s room_. She still had a tough time calling it that, but the distortions coming from inside her belly very much quelled any questions about it. This would be their last Christmas as just mother and son. While Jean was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the baby in just two short months, she couldn’t help but remember her last Christmas as a childless woman, married to her ghastly ex. She hadn’t known she was pregnant eighteen Christmases ago, and indulged in too much wine with Remi. Oh how times had changed. 

This time, her baby’s father was someone she genuinely loved, but couldn’t commit to. The pregnancy had been a shock for both of them, and their children even more so. Ola had been more or less accepting, but Otis and Elina had not been so keen on the idea, only truly acknowledging their sibling-to-be when Jean could no longer hide her expectant figure. 

Jakob had gone to every ultrasound, helped fulfill every craving, rubbed her always-aching back and feet, and gave into her insatiable desires. Still, there was a small part of Jean that didn’t know if she deserved a man like him. Could love a man like him the way he needed. 

As Jean ran a hand over her belly, Otis announced he had found what he was looking for. She sighed, finishing up last-minute work before she gave herself the weekend off to spend time with her son. Her darling boy. He had worked hard to prove he was apologetic about the whole “sex kid” situation. He had even introduced her to the brains behind it all. 

Maeve Wiley. 

The teen was a peculiar one. Her makeup and style Jean praised, but her behavior was less than desirable. Upon learning of the girl’s adversities and home life, Jean’s heart grew and she felt a pull to helping her. She’d invited Maeve to spend Christmas with them, but she’d declined, citing family stuff. Jean insisted, however, and she finally agreed to come over for Christmas Eve. The therapist had gotten a plethora of gifts she felt Maeve would like, including nose rings in various styles, feminist literature, and a check clipped to an envelope so it wouldn’t fall out when she opened it. Not wanting to make it seem like pity money, Jean had specifically written “college fund” on the memo line. 

The baby kicked, shaking her out of her reverie, and her stomach rumbled. Slowly getting up, she went to the kitchen to get a snack, her son placing the colorful ornaments on the tree in her peripheral. 

She wondered how different their life would have been if Remi hadn’t partaken in infidelity. Otis would’ve grown up with a father figure in the home, Remi’s son and daughter wouldn’t exist, and neither would her and Jakob’s baby girl. She wouldn’t have had sex with Jakob to begin with, and she wouldn’t have broken up with him, realizing what she needed to change within herself to be a suitable partner. Otis wouldn’t have dated Ola, causing her to realize her pansexuality, and she wouldn’t be dating her girlfriend. Jean would never have felt like she had to constantly prove herself, and Remi wouldn’t have gaslighted her to the point she irrationally questioned her sanity. Otis would never have talked to his father at his book signing and have the tough talk about being a man, and Remi would’ve been there for his son, not coming to the UK on false pretenses. 

She never would’ve realized what a healthy relationship looked like, as Remi was still an asshole without the cheating. She wouldn’t have acknowledged that not only did Jakob deserve an emotionally aware woman, but she deserved to love and be loved. 

A knock on the door caused both her and her son’s head to turn, and he looked at her questioningly. 

“Are we expecting anyone?” Otis asked.

“I didn’t… invite anyone.”

She made her way to the door and opened it, revealing Jakob, Ola, her girlfriend, Elina, and… Maeve?

“Jean, we just wanted to come by and help with the decorations,” Jakob simply stated.

“Otis said you were putting up the tree, so I figured we’d come by,” Ola explained further. 

“I just wanted to stop by,” said Maeve. 

It took Jean a moment to process the number of people at her door before the temperature made her aware she hadn’t let them in.

“Right… well, come in. Otis has started already.”

After everyone came in and shed their coats, she crossed her arms over her bulging belly and stayed at the door. Jakob noticed, and came to her. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, both hands on the side of her stomach.

“I’m fine. I’ve never had this many people over for the holidays before.”

“Lily wanted to come last-minute. I had no idea Maeve would be here.”

“It’s alright. I’m just overwhelmed,” Jean dismissed him.

Rubbing her belly, Jakob placed his nose to Jean’s, kissing her softly. 

“How are you? Is the baby alright?”

“We’re both fine, although my back hurts a bit more than I’m used to.”

“I may have to give you a massage tonight.”

They smiled at each other, the passion evident in the other’s eyes.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“Now, why don’t you help decorate while I get started on dinner.”

“Sounds wonderful. I’m starving.”

Jean went into the living room, Ola helping her on the couch while the others gave each other orders on where certain ornaments should go. Soon the smell of dinner cooking could be distinguished and despite the decibel levels, Jean drifted off to sleep while the teens chatted. This was certainly a Christmas season she wouldn’t forget.


End file.
